Star Wars The Clone Wars: A Good Soldier
by Darth Vicium
Summary: The Clone Wars have begun! The galaxy is at war and the demand for troops is higher than ever with the Separatists forces causing chaos on many innocent and helpless systems under the control of the feared Jedi hunter, General Grievous. However one particular clone stands out from the rest. He is unlike the others and is willing to risk it all for his brothers and for the galaxy.
1. Chapter 1

**Notice: **

**I am not the creator of nor do I own the Star Wars franchise, or any of the characters featured in this story with the exception of the 4 CloneTroopers. This is a non-cannon fan made story for entertainment purposes. All credit for everything Star Wars goes to Lucasfilm.**

**(This is only my second story, I hope you enjoy!)**

Chapter 1

"Decisions"

Everyday, actually almost every second after I got out of my accelerated growth chamber I spent in the training simulator with my squad but mostly by myself. Some say I probably spent a little too much time in the sim. Usually I'd be alone against a heap of clanker's, a dilemma they deemed impossible to escape...they were probably right. They also said I was crazy...well they were probably right about that too. But I was determined to make sure I was ready for every situation possible when I was finally let out onto the battlefield, whenever that day would be. I grabbed my meal and sat with the boys as usual, CT-0101, CT-0666 and CT-5249, of course we used their nicknames. Tech, Devil, and Scratch, then there was me CT-0416. I...didn't have a nickname yet, they just called me Shiny. The typical nickname for rookies around the facility of kamino it was used on the battlefield too when rookies hadn't been assigned a specific battalion yet.

Tech:(**Sarcastically**) Hey there Shiny.

Shiny: Shut it tech.

Scratch:(**Chuckles**) Think of a nickname and we'll stop calling ya that.

Shiny: Kind of hard when there's nothing special about you. Not even my designation is interesting. It's as dull as dishwater and as boring as a box of rocks.

Devil: Hey cheer up. It'll come to you.

Shiny: I hope your right about that.

Tech: Don't worry I'm sure it will.

Scratch: You know what I'm sure of?

Shiny: What's that?

Scratch: I'm sure that I'm gonna be in the 187th Legion under the command of General Windu.

Devil: Big mistake the 212th is where the actions at. With General Kenobi leading the charge, those seppies don't stand a chance.

Scratch: Yeah whatever. How about you tech where you going?

Tech: Oh nothing big just an ARC Trooper in the 327th.

Devil: What!

Scratch: An ARC Trooper? Your joking right?

Tech: Nope, I already have the new designation ready and waiting for when I get out of here.

Scratch: "Well congrats that's a pretty big deal, you know its actual-" I dozed off after Scratch started blabbering about the responsibilities of an ARC Trooper and started to question myself. What was I going to do? I hadn't been accepted into any battalions yet. I wasn't sure if I was good enough but I kept hope that I wouldn't be another fill in rookie tossed into the field to die. I started to come out of it as Scratch called my name.

Scratch: HEY! SHINY!

Shiny: What!

Scratch: You hear what I said?

Shiny: Oh no, I uh spaced out.

Scratch: Oh.

Devil: Nonetheless what about you?

Shiny: Pardon?

Devil: Your battalion?

Tech: Yeah, where are you heading to?

Shiny: Oh...I...uhhh.

Devil: You haven't decided yet?

Shiny: No that's not it...I just.

Before I could come up with and excuse Nala Se was heard over the comm system. She requested the presence of Metal Squadron. My Squadron. I got up quickly and dumped the remains of my meal into the disposal I felt my group starring me down giving me looks of confusion. I exited the Mess Hall and made my way towards the meeting room the rest of my group followed behind me. The door opened with a soft hiss and there stood Nala Se a bright white Kaminoan with the most outstanding feature being her neck. She spoke in a very light and passionate voice as we confronted her.

Shiny: Madame, You summoned us?

Nala: Yes. I am most glad to report that you all have passed your final Simulation test with record time and that you have also been accepted into your new divisions.

Tech: Yes!

Scratch: Bout time.

Devil: Finally some action.

Nala: each of you will depart later today at 0530, Your new unit gear will be waiting for your in the barracks.

Scratch: Pardon me Madame, but don't we graduate with the rest of the squadrons

Nala: Normally yes, But because of your advanced abilities we thought it best to get you and the other squadrons out on the field as quickly as possible.

Devil: Thank you Madame.

The boys and I left the room professional like only to celebrate like hooligans in the hall outside. Then I stopped, I remember that I had applied for any of the battalions I was eligible for, but she had said that we had all been accepted. On the way towards the barracks I feel behind and wallowed in my thoughts "Was I not good enough" I thought to myself in my head. I started to think that maybe there was a mistake or that I was just being tossed in as a fill in rookie, the one thing I didn't want to be.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Feeling Blue"

We entered the barracks and everyone immediately went to inspect their new gear, I however hopped into my personal bunk. I knew all the gear that would be waiting for me was the standard Republic Army white armor and DC-15a Carbine blaster nothing to be to excited about, at least for me. I just wanted to sit in my bed and wallow like a teenage girl crying after a break up or something...somethin's wrong with me...

Tech: Yes. ARC Trooper gear and the WESTAR-M5 blaster rifle. Now that's the stuff.

Scratch: Oh yeah, well check out this 187th armor. General Windu here I come.

Tech: Yeah but all you have is the standard DC-15a.

Scratch: Ah shut it.

Devil: Hey boys, bet none of your blasters can beat this puppy.

Scratch: Whoa!

Tech: is that a?

Devil: "Yup! The good old Z-6 Rotary Blaster Cannon. Super Battle Droids won't know what hit them" I listened in on their conversations it was nice to know that they were all ready and roaring to get into the heat of battle. Then something Scratch said caught my attention. "Nice!...w-wait a minute whose is this?"

Tech: what is it?

Scratch: it's a DC-15 Blaster Rifle.

Devil: So those are issued to almost every unit, it's nothing spe-

Scratch: Yes but this one is equipped with Supercharged plasma rounds.

Devil: Wait aren't those only issued to-

Tech: "The 501st Legion." I shot up from my bed not being able to believe what I had just heard. I jumped out of my bunk and looked at the rifle as everyone else did. It was clean with a sleek design, and by the looks of it had been freshly polished.

Scratch: That's one of the toughest Legions to get into.

Shiny: Wait what?!

Scratch: What is it?

I looked over at my locker and there was not new shiny white armor but rather Phase II armor with blue markings. Markings of the 501st Legion.

Devil: Well Shiny you didn't tell us that you applied to the 501st.

I looked back at them with shock and I mumbled out the words "I didn't" I had no idea why this armor was here but I certainly wasn't going to waste the opportunity of putting it on. The armor fit like a glove and was more comfortable than the training sim armor. I still wasn't sure why the armor was here but I knew that whoever it belonged to would probably be looking for it if it wasn't in its proper place. But it was in _my_ locker, did I get accepted into the 501st?

Devil: You look pretty good in that armor Shiny.

Scratch: Yeah, I can't believe this guys were finally getting out there.

Devil: I've been waiting for some action.

Scratch: COMMANDER ON SITE!

We all came to the position of attention as Commander Havoc approached us. He was an ARC trooper, one of many. One of the few in the 501st at that." At ease troops. Congratulations are in order, You've successfully made it through basic and you're now on your way to the field. Your gunships are waiting outside as we speak. So let's get a move on."

All:(**Excluding Havoc**)Sir yes sir! We followed Commander Havoc out of the facility and into the rainy environment of Kamino. We looked to the landing pad and there were our separate gunships waiting for us as Commander Havoc had said. We made our ways to our ships after saluting goodbye to the Commander. We then said goodbye to each other and made our departure to our battalions. I was excited but I didn't show it. I wanted to be top notch for when I arrived. The trip was quiet I sat there imagining how my first day would go. It didn't remain quiet for long soon a voice from behind me called for my attention.

…: Hey.

Shiny: Huh?

…: 501st eh? Nice.

Shiny: Oh...yeah.

…: Sorry if I startled you. The names Dirt.

Shiny: Dirt?

Dirt: Yup I like to get my hands dirty whenever possible(**smirks**). What's your name?

Shiny: Uhhhh...Shiny.

Dirt:(**Laughs**) That's what all the new rookies are called.

Shiny: I don't have an original nickname...yet.

Dirt: Oh...I see.

Pilot: Ready up troopers! We're approaching General Skywalkers Flagship. I grabbed my rifle and prepared for landing. This was it, My first day in the 501st the Iron Fist of the Galactic Republic and I was part of it. I had noticed that Dirt had no weapon. My curiosity took over and I asked him why.

Shiny: Hey. Where's your weapon.

Dirt: Oh I'm not Infantry, i'm a pilot.

Shiny: Oh that makes sense.

Pilot: Admiral Yularen. This is CP-1607 checking in, I've arrived with a couple of troops at the request of Captain Rex.

Admiral Yularen: _Affirmative trooper, the hangar bays are now open. You may proceed with your landing._

Pilot: "Roger that Admiral. (**The transmission cuts out**) Pilot: Beginning landing sequence." Our gunship landed in the main hangar as the doors opened. I was shocked at the shear size of the Star Destroyer. It was massive, I mean I knew they were big but there's a difference between seeing it on the Holo-net and seeing it in person. Me and Dirt hopped off the gunship and walked down the hangar. It was lined with Starfighters, Bombers, and Gunships. The most notable ship there was General Skywalkers Yellow Delta-7B Starfighter.

Dirt:(**Taps Shiny on the shoulder**) Thats what im flying. A BTL Y-Wing Bomber, She is a beauty isn't she?

Shiny: She sure is Dirt. She sure is.

Dirt: You know? I got a good feeling about you

Shiny: Same here brother...same here

Dirt:...wanna beer?

Shiny immediatly looks at Dirt. "Yea. Why not."

_**(OH. MY. JESUS. I'm so sorry for this crappy chapter. I'm really new to writing and this style of dialogue suits me best. But it might change in the future. If you do read I thank you for your time and would greatly appreciate it if you would recommend this to friends...or don't...not like it matter...….DO IT DARN IT!)**_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Lone Wolf"

It had been almost 2 weeks since I had arrived on the _Resolute. _Anakin skywalkers Venator-Class Flagship. I had been given a full tour of the ship by Cpt. Rex and soon made the acquaintance of the great General himself. I learned pretty quickly that when you were with General Skywalker, You were always on the offensive. Many other Jedi saw him as reckless and a danger to others. But if it wasn't for him the people of Ryloth might not be here today.

Today however was important, Today was a turning point for the war. Today was the Second Invasion of Geonosis.

I sat in the gunship and checked over my gear to ensure that I had everything needed for my mission, this was the first time I would see action. Finally a fight...Tech, Scratch and Devil had probably already been turning the droid armies into scrap metal while I've been drowning in Regulation Manuals. However I was going to get more action than I expected, I had heard that the First Invasion of Geonosis was a success but the Republic was dealt a serious blow when the Geonosians had risen again.

Shiny: Captain Rex sir!

Rex: What is it Shiny?

Shiny: Sir do you think we have a chance at this? This is an awfully risky strategy the generals are using.

Rex: Keep your head down and stick to your training, You'll pull through trooper.

Shiny: Yes sir!

Anakin: We all ready Rex?

Rex: Yes Sir! General Kenobi is already underway.

Anakin: He's got a head start. We'll have to catch up.

Skywalkers Gunship took off and ours followed behind as soon as we left the hangar the first noise to be heard was the distinct sound of Geonosian weaponry. Fighters, Canons...they were more than prepared for us. Unfortunately yet fortunately our trip was short. It wasn't long until the Bugs on the ground had zeroed us in and hit our left stabilizer. The pilot quickly stated our last known position and our estimated crash location until, everything went dark.

I didn't remember much of what happened, but I do remember waking up inside of the crashed gunship. It was dark, and I was the only survivor. Just on the outside all I could hear were the screams of men and Geonosians, explosions ringed through the atmosphere and kicked up the sand. I stood up and made my way to the to the door controls, I pressed one of the buttons and a mechanical whir left the control panel followed by sparks. The panel had been destroyed in the crash. I grabbed hold to one end of the doors and pulled with all my might. I opened it far enough to where I could easily squeeze through, When I got out I was blinded by the light. My eyes adjusted and I couldn't believe what I was witnessing. Gunship after gunship, fighter after fighter, they were all being shot down. One by one faster than I could count, this whole invasion was turning into a disaster.

Shiny: I have to keep moving. Maybe I can link up with General Skywalker.

The only problem with that idea was that I had no idea where he was. Hell I didn't even know where I was. It was likely that almost nobody made it to where they were supposed to be, despite that I moved forward.

{_Anakin Skywalkers position_}

Rex: I'll speak with General Skywalker.

Anakin: Rex, What's the word can Obi-Wan send support or not?

Rex: I don't think so sir. Cody says that General Kenobi never reached the landing zone. They think his gunship got shot down.

Anakin: Great! The one time I ask Obi-Wan for help he's nowhere to be found.

Ahsoka: Master, Something could have happened to Obi-Wan. He may be injure-

Anakin: No time for that kind of talk. Rex we need to mobilize, get the men together we're gonna rush the guns.

Rex: Yes sir!

Anakin: Ahsoka you're with me. We need to provide cover for Rex and his men when we attack.

Ahsoke:(**with a shallow voice**) Yes Master. Just give the word.

Anakin: Hey..I'm worried about him too, But you gotta keep your mind focused on the here and now or we'll never be able to help Obi-Wan.

{_Meanwhile_}

Ki-Adi-Mundi and his troops advance through a small tunnel under heavy Geonosian captivity that leads to the landing zone.

Ki-Adi: Keep pushing forwards. Their defenses are dwindling.

Bugs were being blasted to bits and the screeches were like something from a horror film,

Ki-Adi: We're almost through! Bring in the flamethrowers!

Three clone troopers carrying flamethrowers rushed forward and sent out a wave of fire towards the flying bugs. They were burnt to a crisp and the men finally laid eyes on the landing zone and the remains of Skywalkers battalion.

Anakin: Ki-Adi? Can you read me?

Ki-Adi: We're here Skywalker. We took a slight detour that put us out of communications for a bit.

Anakin: Today has been a day for detours master(**smirks**)

Ki-Adi: Indeed, But now the road is clear. I can see the landing zone. It does not look good

Anakin: Rex, Can you get me Admiral Yularen?

{_Back at the crashed gunship_}

I salvaged what I could and left towards...well anywhere but here. My long range communications were damaged but my short wave commlink was still functional. So in my situation it wouldn't be the worst idea to call for help. "This is CT-0416. Can anyone hear me? I need help...Looks like i'm on my own...Great!"


End file.
